


Three Kisses for the Road

by layla_aaron



Series: Smut_69 [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Farewell Kiss, Kissing, lips, red lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_aaron/pseuds/layla_aaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her red lipstick fuels his fantasies and leads to three special farewell kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Kisses for the Road

**Author's Note:**

> smut_69, Prompt 51 - Lips
> 
>  **Author’s Disclaimer:** These characters are the intellectual copyrighted property of The Mark Gordon Company in association with CBS Television Studios and ABC Studios. This is purely for enjoyment and entertainment. This is not meant to infringe on the copyright in any way.

Red. Heart-stopping, drool-worthy, come-kiss-me red. Rossi was so used to seeing brighter colors, less traditional, more unique colors of lipstick on Garcia's lips. But today, she sported red lipstick that matched her red pencil skirt. The pencil skirt accentuated and showed off her…assets in the same way that red lipstick drew attention to her lips.

He'd always considered Garcia attractive. Not in the most conventional sense of the word, but in that quirky, no-one-else-could-compare kind of way. But today she stood out for being more conventional, if not very vintage. He gave her several surreptitious onceovers, taking special care to not alert his team members to his actions.

After the meeting to go over the latest case, David wandered toward Penelope's office. His bag was packed in his office, sitting by the door. He had at least fifteen minutes to kill before he had to join the others on the plane. All he needed would be five. He grinned to himself, wondering if he looked like the Cheshire Cat.

"Garcia," he said, striding into her private sanctuary.

Penelope whirled to face David. "Sir?"

He shut the door behind him, then leaned against it in a nonchalant manner. He resisted the urge to smile at her sudden fit of organizing folders. After a mental count to five, he made his way over to her. Lifting a blonde curl, he twirled it about his finger. "Kitten, you're enough to tempt a saint."

She shivered. "I thought we agreed to keep these kinds of moments outside of work."

"That's harder said than done when you look so delicious. And that red lipstick makes me think of many naughty things."

She reached up, touched her finger tips to her lips. "My lipstick?"

Rossi nodded. "Yes, your lipstick." He leaned closer, pressed his lips to her earlobe. "You know red lipstick drives me wild."

Penelope blinked, and David chuckled. Her attempt to look innocent failed on a grand scale, but she looked very delectable while feigning innocence.

He tugged her body closer to his, sliding his arms around her waist and resting his hands at the upper curve of her buttocks. "I'm about to fly out on a case, with only the memory of your luscious mouth in that mouth-watering red. Give me a farewell kiss to carry with me." Rossi smiled at her. "Please."

Garcia pressed a soft kiss to his mouth, aligning her lips to his to leave a nearly perfect red imprint. Then she stepped back, lifted his jacket, and placed a kiss on his pocket. With a dexterity that took Rossi by surprise, she unbuttoned a few buttons around his waistband and pressed her lips to the skin she bared, making sure to leave an imprint of her red lips there. "How about three for the road, my stallion?"

David laughed. "You're a minx, _gattina mia_." He quickly re-buttoned the shirt, pressed his lips to hers, then claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss. A growl escaped him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her hands at his nape.

He stepped away, gently disentangling himself. Lifting her hands, he pressed a kiss to each palm. " _Arrivederci per ora, gattina mia_." Allowing himself one final lingering glance at her, he opened her office door and made his way toward his office. He whistled a Tony Bennett favorite along the way. Some days it paid to be a Lothario, even if he was only a one-woman Lothario with a penchant for red lipstick on a certain tech analyst.


End file.
